


Loving Loki

by macgyvershe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the terribly handsome Loki from the Marvel Universe. He is the Trickster of my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Loki, master of the trick and illusion.


End file.
